USApyon (Canon)/RainbowDashSwagger
|-|USApyon= |-|Emperor Mode= Summary USApyon 'is an Ice-Attribute B Rank Yo-kai. He was once a Otter named Chibi, who was adopted by Doctor Hughley. Hugley wanted to spend Chibi to space but the rocket Chibi was in went haywire and exploded, turning him into a Yo-kai. He now hangs out with Hailey Anne Thomas, another protagonist of Yo-kai Watch. Powers and Stats 'Tier: ''' At least '''6-B, likely 5-A | At least 6-B, likely higher Name: 'USApyon (Formerly known as Chibi.) '''Origin: 'Yo-Kai Watch 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Otter Yo-kai, Space Cowboy, Ice-Attribute, B-Rank, Shady Tribe '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection with Ray Gun. Energy Manipulation (Helped fuel the launch of a rocket by projecting a beam of energy towards it), Immortality (3 & 7), Regeneration (Mid, Yo-kai such as Whisper have regenerated from being split in half), Mind Control (Manipulated an employee's mind to give Hailey Anne the Yo-Kai Watch), Elemental Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery (Can operate race-cars), Ice, Electricity, Earth, and Water Manipulation, Charge Attack, Danmaku, Statistics Amplification, Healing with Rice Ball, Controllable Invisibility | All previous abilities, Berserker Mode, Psudeo-Flight (Can cartoonishly levitate while firing frantically) | All previous abilities, True Flight 'Attack Potency: ' At least '''Country level, likely Large Planet level '''(Fought the Ghoulfather alongside Jibanyan) | At least '''Country level, likely higher ' 'Speed: Massively Faster than Light+ '| '''Massively Faster than Light+ ' 'Lifting Strength: Class K '(Lifted and Slammed a hammer that weighed 100 tons) '''Striking Strength: '''At least '''Country Class, likely Large Planet Class '''| At least '''Country Class, likely higher ' 'Durability: '''At least '''Country level, likely Large Planet level '''| At least '''Country level, likely higher ' 'Stamina: 'Very High 'Range: 'Standard Melee with basic melee attacks. Tens of Meters with Ray Gun '''Standard Equipment: '''Carrot Ray Gun, Yo-Kai Pad, Seemingly Infinite Rice Balls 'Intelligence: '''Gifted (Remembered all the astronomy and rocket sciences of his previous owner, Doctor Hughley) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bunny Beam: '''Fires a powerful beam from his ray gun *'Blitz Attack: Continuos attacks with tthe final hit being the strongest *'Irritable: '''Makes the oppnent so cranky, they can attack their allies *'Quarterback Sack: 'USApyon does a powerful shoulder bash. Causes recoil damage *'Scuba Squall: 'USApyon sends a powerful squall of water to slam on the opponent *'Air Support : 'USApyon fires lasers into the air, only to have them rain down on the opponent *'Road Rage: 'Sends some F-1 Racers to run over the opponent *'Rice Ball: USApyon pulls out a rice ball out of no where, allowing him to heal himself *'Pebble: '''USApyon uses earth magic to attack. Can be charged for extra damage *'Shock: USApyon uses lightning magic. Can be charged for extra damage *'Vanishing Act: '''USApyon turns invisible for a short amount of time '''Stances: '''Moves USApyon natural learns that can boost his stats. *'Speed Stance: 'Increases speed for a short amount of time *'Defensive Stance: 'Increases USApyon's defense for a short amount of time *'Offensive Stance: '''Increases USApyon's power for a short amount of time '''Firing Types: USApyon's Ray gun has shown to have different firing types based on his emotions and transformations. *'Base: '''In base form, USApyon fires a large blue ovular projectiles, that explode on impact, mostly resembling plasma. It has also been shown to manipulate Minds, when he fired it at an Employee to give Hailey a Yo-kai Watch for Free. He can also charge his shots for extra fire power. *'INVADER Mode: 'In INVADER Mode, USApyon fires rapid-fire red beams that can also create a blinding light when in contact with obstacles *'Emporer Mode: 'When in Emperor Mode, USApyon can fire a Large red-and-black beam or a stream of red-and-pink lasers '''INVADER Mode: '''When USApyon gets angry, he clicks the two buttons on the bottom of his helmet, the inside of the helmet fills with a thick black smoke, causing his eyes to glow red as he goes berserk and starts firing wildly. '''Emperor Mode: '''When USApyon gets really angry, he presses the two buttons on the top of his helmet, covering the inside of his helmet with black smoke and USApyon transforms to his Emperor mode, sporting a pink suit and blue cap. *'Imperial Beam: 'USApyon fires a large and powerful black-and-red laser beam '''Key: USApyon | Emperor Mode ' Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6 Category:RainbowDashSwagger